Jacket Required
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: A cold rainy day inside Ever After High has Hopper Croakington II cooped inside a lounge room and comic book in hand. Once she sees a certain pink-haired mermaid nearly frozen to death from around the room, Hopper knows what he must do in a time like this. One-shot Hopper/Meeshell fic. WARNING: This might give you the feels.


**"Jacket Required"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Pairing: Hopper Croakington II x Meeshell Mermaid**

 **Summary: A cold rainy day inside Ever After High has Hopper Croakington II cooped inside a lounge room and comic book in hand. Once she sees a certain pink-haired mermaid nearly frozen to death from around the room, Hopper knows what he must do in a time like this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ever After High or any one of the characters from that show. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, since I'm feeling good and great, here comes a little Hopshell drabble to keep you all occupied, so get yourself a nice cold can of Coke, some Flamin' Hot Cheetos and enjoy, my gangstas!**

* * *

Rain had broken out outside Ever After High like cats and dogs. With cold rainy days like this, any plans that the students have had after school was nevertheless canceled or at least been put on hold until the entire weekend. However, that really didn't seem to bother Hopper Croakington II at all. Because he decided to use this little rainy day to his advantage, kicking back at the lounge room with a brand new comic book in hand. It was pretty much his escape from all the crap he had been experiencing, mostly being sick and tired of being shot down over and over again by almost the female student body in this school. After all, Hopper hadn't been having very much luck with love, knowing that he had been the son of the Frog Prince.

By then, one of his lava lamps had blared around the room, making it very easy and relaxing for Hopper to read out the latest issue of SuperFrog with a can of Mountain Spell in hand.

"Oh, no way, SuperFrog's got BirdBrain's cornered now! He definitely won't get away this time!" Hopper smirked at the panel.

And once he had turned the page, Hopper's look of excitement had turned into shock at what he saw next.

"Oh, great, now BirdBrain's summoned his goons." sighed Hopper. "I'll tell ya, that's starting to get very old."

Before he could turn another page though, he jumped out of nowhere as a mysterious pink-haired girl popped from the door looking wet and shivered all over with teeth chattering. Much to Hopper's surprise, that mysterious pink-haired girl happened to be the daughter of the Little Mermaid, Meeshell Mermaid. Looking by all of the water dripping right through her skin, Hopper was led to believe that she was either rained on or perhaps something else.

Either way, Hopper was quite willing to find out.

"So, did you just get rained on or what?" He asked.

"K-K-K-Kitty rained water ba-ba-balloons on me while I opened the d-d-door to the pool." Meeshell said, shivering from the water.

"Yeah, Kitty tends to do that to everybody. It's her sorta thing." Hopper reminded her.

"Where... where d-d-did she even g-g-get the water?!" She shivered again.

"Possibly from Spellaska," guessed Hopper. "I don't really know how in the hex Kitty could even afford their blistering cold water over there in the first place."

Suddenly, Meeshell had found herself eyeing at one of the new leather sofas that had just been shipped over to the lounge room. Oh, how her body would just mold over to those warm seats, helping her get a little dry in response.

"Hey Hopper, is anyone using that sofa?" she asked.

"Oh no, go right ahead." Hopper said, giving her some room.

After giving his approval, Meeshell managed to lay her entire body around the sofa, resting while trying to get rid of the shivers that were being caused by the freakishly cold water. Meeshell was literally frozen due to the after effects caused from the ice-cold water balloons that Kitty dumped on her as a prank. Hopper could even feel her shivers tremble all over the room and from where he was sitting at. It made him a little concerned for wear though.

"Um Meeshell, don't you need a blanket or anything?" He asked her.

"Actually, I'm f-f-fine," she responded while shivering, "These leather seats will be w-w-warm enough for me."

"Okay, suit yourself." Hopper shrugged in an unsure way.

With Meeshell trying to rest out the wet feeling away, Hopper decided to go back to his comic book without any interruptions, hoping that he would get a little peace and quiet without any worry.

 _ **An hour later...**_

Hopper was quickly rubbing his eyes, feeling a little bit tired of what was gonna happen next to his favorite superhero.

"Oh no, SuperFrog's now trapped in BirdBrain's goop!" He gasped right at the comic panel, "Ohh, and it's untrappable too? That can't be good."

As much as he wanted a little peace and quiet, he couldn't seem to get it for some reason as he heard a sound of shivering coming from beside him.

The froggy prince groaned as he put his comic book down, only to see Meeshell shivering quite to death from the freakishly cold water. Hopper was obviously led to believe if Kitty's pranks had gotten a little too far for wear.

The guy obviously started to feel very bad for Meeshell right now. Seeing her all alone drenched in nothing but cold water beads around her face, arms and entire body forced a very compassionate side inside Hopper to break out on the open. There was no way that he was gonna leave her out near-frozen. So he knew the only way how to fix this uncomfortable situation of hers.

 _"I think I know what I should do..."_ He thought to himself.

Without trying to wake Meeshell up, Hopper decided to take off his crimson/yellow striped coat and draped it all over Meeshell's shoulders, basicially using his coat as a blanket in order to warm the mermaid up. Along with that unexpected gesture from him came a fascinating smile all around her face. Hopper never imagined how peaceful and innocent Meeshell was when she was sleeping with his coat around hers. All of those shudders came away instantly off of her, now shedding the warmth of his coat all over the mermaid infectiously.

After she sighed dreamily in her sleep, Hopper went back to his sofa and popped his comic book back up for him to read again.

 _"There, that should warm her up..."_ he thought while taking one last look at a sleeping Meeshell.

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

Hopper had now slumped to the sofa, resting himself for a nap while the comic book he was reading rested on top of his chest.

As he was sleeping, Meeshell started to open her eyes one at a time, possibly as a signal that she had woken up from her very long nap. With the snooze that she took, no wonder it felt like sleeping an entire day without any lunch at all. After she rubbed some of the dust off her precious pool-blue eyes, she noticed something being draped all over her shoulders like an entire weight crashing down on her. Meeshell looked to both of her shoulders, trying to analyze what this was around her entire back and around her neck.

"What the hex do I have around my neck...?" muttered a drowsy Meeshell.

But then, it suddenly hit her right now.

The thing that was draped around Meeshell's shoulders was none other than the coat of one Mr. Hopper Croakington. She looked over to the froggy prince, who just like her was also sleeping peacefully without any bother whatsoever. Her heart felt taken aback at his kind gesture towards her. He was willing to give up something of him in order to keep her warm from all of the cold water that had been drenched all over her from Kitty's water balloon prank. Thanks to him, she was now all dried up from the hydrogen.

 _"I can't believe he did that for me,"_ Meeshell thought. _"I feel like I should repay him back..."_

And repay him she did.

While Hopper was still nodding around in his sleep, a sneaky yet quiet Meeshell got off from the sofa and tip toed over to the froggy prince himself. As he cocked his head a little forward out of wooziness, Meeshell took a deep breath and closed up toward his face, capturing his lips with hers with a very tender kiss. Meeshell was taken breathless of his mint-scented lips, forcing the kiss to last a little bit long before Hopper's eyes bulged in surprise, therefore waking him up! Seeing his eyes open up like that, Meeshell immediately broke away with a bright red blush around her cheeks.

"Ohh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it..." gulped the mermaid.

"Meeshell... what was that all about?" Hopper said, displaying a little slant smile.

Not trying to hide it anymore, she thought up a perfect response for him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for lending me your jacket," Meeshell replied. "It was feeling really cold here."

After hearing what he had to say coming from the fragile pink-haired songbird, Hopper thought of the best reply to her...

...

...

...with a smile.

"Anything I can do to help, Meeshell." Hopper nodded before adding, "You can keep it if you can want."

"I'd love that." She blushed once more, right before heading back to her sofa and going back to her nap with Hopper's coat draped all around her.

She just couldn't help but be smitten of the way Hopper had tended to her like this. As her eyes closed all the way, all Meeshell was doing was thinking of the crimson-haired gentleman non-stop. She really owed him thanks to that caring deed of Hopper's. Something on the inside told her she definitely wanted to know a lot more about him way more than Meeshell could ever imagine.

* * *

 **To be honest, I caught so many feels writing this. I swear, which girl wouldn't want to be covered by Hopper's warm coat like the gentleman that he is? I'll tell ya, he definitely reels in the ladies, I can assure you that.**

 **I'm not gonna lie, but I think the pairing of Hopper and Meeshell is just so darned cute. I know it's not canon at all, but I think it would be the most adorable OTP I have ever thought of. I know I would too. Anyway, what do all of you think? Feedbacks are more than welcome if you want, my friends. Until next time, Warrior over and out, my gangstas!**


End file.
